Deal Magic
Deal Magic '''is a Caster Type magic that involves the usage of deal making. While the sound of this magic alone may not sound dangerous and it doesn't have flashy and destructive attacks, it becomes an immense problem in the hands of a person with malicious intent. This magic is heavily reliant on one's natural ability to manipulate, deceive, and negotiate, being a hit favorite among con artist, mafia members and the Underworld as a whole. It takes subtlety to use this magic seeing as it isn't the most effective in combat without any deals being sealed before hand, also meaning this magic takes strategic planning. '''Description As stated, Deal Magic may not sound very imposing and it may not have flashy and destructive attacks, but it truly has immense power. In order to use Deal Magic, one must first make a deal with another individual such as humans, spirits, demons and animals, however it has been noted dragons aren't subject to this magic. After both parties have made their claims and what they want, the deal is sealed with a handshake. This handshake is what puts the magic in effect, however the user must come through with their part of the deal in order to actually use the magic. This tends to be where the manipulation and deceit comes into play as the user must come up with an impossible to achieve deal but convince the target otherwise. After the user comes through with their side of the deal, the other person is tethered from the handshake, being bonded by the user. At this point, the user can call said person to their side as if it was teleportation magic at play, and being bonded by the deal, the target has no choice but to do as the user tells them. Now you may say, they can simply break the deal, however that can't be done. If you refuse to do as the user suggest, they have the ability to either use the tethered bond to torture the deal breaker by inducing a mind-breaking pain into the person by usage of the nervous system. It is impossible to overcome this pain as it appears to be have no bound to how strong it can be with the pain adjusting itself to cause more pain once it realizes the deal breaker's nervous systems is adapting to the pain. Another way the user can prevent rule breaking is to kill the person, however this method is less used as one would rather see the deal breaker suffer for trying to break the deal and killing them would make the whole deal worthless to begin with. The bond of this magic isn't eternal as once the other person comes through with their part of the deal, the bond is broken and the two individuals will no longer be tethered. Breaking the will of another person through this magic is possible and it turns the person into a mere hollow shell, they lose any and all thought and desire, becoming nothing more than the users play toy and combatant. At this point the target will enter a dormant state when not being used, their body turning to light and flying into the user's body at the time. Trivia This magic has was based on that handshakes are a symbolization of a promise during deals, a promise you can't break. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic